The present invention relates to multi-cell battery architecture. More specifically, the invention relates to managing current flow at an individual cell level in the multi-cell architecture.
A battery is a device placed inside an electronic machine and functions to supply the machine with electrical energy. The use and evolution of batteries has grown with the use of complex electronic devices. Today, a battery pack with multiple cells is provided to power complex electronic devices. For example, with respect to hybrid and battery operated vehicles, battery packs are known to consist of hundreds or thousands of individual lithium-ion cells within the pack.
The configuration of a multi-cell battery pack requires a control mechanism for management of the pack or the cells within the pack. For example, it is known in the art to measure and control voltage within the multi-cell battery pack. However, the current state of measurement and control is inadequate, which in effect causes reduction of the cell life as well as potential safety issues with respect to thermal runaway.